scpfoundationfandomcom-20200213-history
Scp-106
I would like to here again state that 106 is not, as is commonly believed, a basic predator, on par with an advanced shark. SCP-106 is a sentient being, SCP-106 appears to be aware of several things beyond the scope of pure instinct and genetic memory. SCP-106 consistently breaches at moments where recovery and containment are most difficult. A fox may see his way out of a trap, but only a man will wait for his captors to look away to escape. „ ~ Dr. Allok, "On Sentience In Contained Humanoids" SCP–106 is a Keter–class monster kept by the SCP Foundation. It is a rotting, zombie–like, elderly–looking humanoid that tries to kill anything it comes into contact with by kidnapping them into a pocket dimension consisting of many halls and rooms, where it tortures and mutilates the victim before returning the mangled body to the real world some days later. It can pass through solid matter and causes anything it touches to rot and corrode with its corrosive touch. However, SCP–106 spends most of its time in a dormant state in which it stands still for up to three months before attacking again. It is stated that it prefers to kill young men in the age range of 10–25 years old. The Foundation keeps 106 locked away behind forty layers of lead–lined steel, which have to be replaced frequently. It may be noted that SCP–106 has a crippling weakness to bright flashes and sunlight. Origin Corporal Lawrence was a social outcast during his time with his troops in World War I. He had an unusual aura to him, and most of his bunkmates were unlucky, catching trench-foot in the shared showers with him and one time even muttering a soldier's daughter's name in his sleep. He didn't talk much and the higher-ups weren't even aware how he became a part of the crew. One day he disappeared with some other men for three days. Rumors swirled around until troops were sent to find out what happened to them. It was discovered that the mangled bodies of the troops had been left in a trench and found Lawrence in a hole covered in a dark gunk. After which, the Corporal started becoming more talkative - and unsettling. He began speaking of sick fantasies of the flesh, and once stood above a soldier while he slept with a twisted smile. CHRIST Tremorfan94Added by Tremorfan94 He was later sent to a mental institution where he was treated with insanity. He would disappear into the night sometimes and not reveal where or what he was doing. One nurse had suffered some sort of injury when making contact with the Corporal. Sometimes he was reported singing "My Bonnie Lies Over the Sea". The last time anyone ever saw the Corporal was after he and other troops in the same institution vanished. A spiral of teeth and bones later appeared in one of the rooms. All of the men were accounted for in this "tower" - except one. The following is the only known picture of Corporal Lawrence, taken several days after he was recovered from 'The Pit'. "Treats" SCP–106 once breached containment on Halloween day before. In what followed, SCP–106 killed a teenage girl, two young boys, a mother, and a MTF (Mobile Task Force) agent who was sent to re-contain SCP–106. The murders are described very vividly and give a clear idea on how SCP–106 kills. It seems that flesh will rot with a simple touch from 106. SCP–106 also terrified a toddler by teasing him into thinking he was going to kill him. However, instead only disappeared into the ground, leaving behind his friend's tooth (which he was biting on, implying that he might actually eat his prey). He continued to torture the MTF agent by slowing taking chucks away from his body within a time span of four days until he finally succumbed to his injuries. SCP–106 was finally found and captured in a field smashing and stepping on pumpkins with juvenile pleasure. SCP–106, when in his containment chamber, took a handful of finger bones and teeth and arranged in a pile by age. This was considered as an equivalent to a child seeing how much candy he collected on Halloween night. SCP: Containment Breach JESUS CHRIST, HOW HORRIFYING SCP–106 as he appears in SCP: Containment Breach. (currently) Tremorfan94Added by Tremorfan94 SCP–106 acts as a secondary (and perhaps more threatening) antagonist in the independently-developed game SCP: Containment Breach. He slowly tracks the player down throughout the game and is able to pass through walls due to his matter-phasing ability. He can also send the player to his pocket dimension, which features a confusing labyrinth of tunnels, and the occasional pillars which the player can find themselves on. In this dimension, large, breathing figures (supposedly bigger versions of SCP–106 himself) can be seen. SCP–106 sometimes leaves unsettling messages on the floor (such as "When you're not paying attention, I will bite your achilles tendon"). Occasionally, SCP–106 will drop down from the ceiling (used for jump-scares) and then chase the player. 106 can also appear in the matinence tunnel where previously only showcased his matter-phasing abilities. However, in the recent updates, he will now pause mid-run and then pursue the player. He most commonly spawns in the maintenance tunnels and will 100% of time spawn in 895's room. Currently, SCP–106 can only be stopped by luring him back to containment chamber. To achieve this, the player must turn on the sound transmission to blare over the Foundation's intercom and break a D-Class's femur bone. The screams will attract SCP–106 and he will continue to take the man to his pocket dimension (the screen which shows the D-Class and the chamber goes black due to corrosion from SCP-106. When not re-contained, if the player escapes through Gate A, 106 will rise from the floor and try to escape the facility leaving a trail of corrision behind him as he walks. He is then shot by a HID (High-Intensity Discharge) Turret, which proves effective in subduing him. Prior to the events of the breach, SCP–106 had previously already breached containment and made contact with SCP-079 (who causes the Foundation-wide breach) and most likely forms an alliance with the AI. It is presumed that SCP–106 had killed one of the agents and damaged 079's containment door (which was actually caused by 079 itself). Category:Scp's